


Did Harry Potter kidnap Draco Malfoy?

by RinanAnbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bets & Wagers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinanAnbi/pseuds/RinanAnbi
Summary: Harry, in his jealous rage, walks up to where Malfoy was seated on the eighth year table. The blond git was flirting with Zabini and it made his blood boil. He tapped on the former Slytherin’s shoulder. As soon as Malfoy turned, he grabbed the blond and hoisted him up over his shoulder before making a run for the doors of the Great Hall. The loud crack of his apparition and Malfoy’s protests ebbed as every person in the hall stared at the empty doorway.Ron stood up, flabbergasted before turning to Hermione. She too was just as confused.  He opened his mouth, face still utterly confused, with a loud voice that made everyone in the eighth year table turn to him, he cried:“Did Harry just kidnap Malfoy?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Did Harry Potter kidnap Draco Malfoy?

To be written...


End file.
